


yes

by Ghosty_boy



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boy/pseuds/Ghosty_boy
Summary: yes
Kudos: 1





	yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ACatwithManyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/gifts).



> yes

yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes   
okokokokokokhear me out  
wilson

**Author's Note:**

> no


End file.
